


WANTED - room mate

by reaperbirb (rivenmist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenmist/pseuds/reaperbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reader finds craigslist ad to live with some monsters. Eventual job opportunities and strange events lead to social and romantic tensions.</p><p>Its a half-sitcom-ish slice-of-life fic, with enough sci-fi weirdness for contrast and a bit of draw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day, Another Dud

**Author's Note:**

> _“Sometimes we want what we want even if we know it’s going to kill us.”_  
>  ― Donna Tartt, The Goldfinch

The previous day you have an argument with two of your roomies, and you were tired of dealing with their problems and doing all the house work they never do. 

Plus they would leave their shit _everywhere_ , though only one other roommate would comment on it. You were just tired of dealing with everything, and when they said 'Well, if you don't like it then leave!' you made your mind up. 

You would. 

~

You're clicking through the craigslistings on your laptop, ignoring the loud noises coming from downstairs. You were serious about finding _anywhere_ else to live. They were rude, we're always making noises and throwing parties during the week, and you've had it.

If only there was somewhere to _actually_ move too. Everything else you'd found so far was either too high in rent or too far from your job, and since you currently didn't have a vehicle, that was a no go. Especially with the winter season starting. 

You shut your laptop down when you hear more alarmed yelling, getting up to go ask them to quiet down _again_. You go down the stairs and head to the kitchen, then stop when you hear one of them puking in the bathroom. You sigh, heading in after her.

She's leaning over the toilet and trying to hold her long hair back, and you're in full mom mode as you grab a ponytail from the sink and throw her hair up in a sloppy bun. You rub her back till she finishes spitting, and then you get up to grab her a glass of water. 

In the kitchen the two most rambunctious of your roommates are 'riding the bus' still, yelling along with the radio. Subtly you grab three cups of water, and loudly set one in each of their faces. 

"Bedtime for me, guys. Can we start winding down? It's one-thirty." You ask, casually turning down the radio to near silence. 

"Sure, after our game's done. Is Jess done for the night? Thanks for helping her. I think Cassandra passed out on the couch, too." Kay mentions, drinking some of the water.

"Thanks," You say, bringing the last cup to the girl in the bathroom. "Hey, Bobbi, they're done drinking in the kitchen, so when you're done just head to bed, alright?"

She sighed loudly, "Finnnnnne..." 

You leave her and go back upstairs to your own room, pulling your laptop back out and going through the next page. You're hopeless at this point, seeing five pages of duds. Six was your lucky number, though, and if there was nothing here you'd shut down for the night. 

The forth ad down the page caught your eye: 'WANTED - room mate needed for extra bedroom; place has 2 bathrooms, laundry, kitchen, and living room. MUST GO THROUGH INTERVIEW PROCESS.'

You read onwards in excitement. It already has two roommates, it seems, one's working full time and the other is a college/part-time worker. The rent is 300 even, utilities split. You look at the address location, and it's just on the other side of town. You can feel yourself tearing up as you add the page to you favourites. You can ace an interview, get out of here. It wasn't too much farther of a walk to your job from the location there, either. There's a number at the bottom, and you reach for your phone to text yourself it, along with the times to call and who to ask for.

Tomorrow you'd call, you promised yourself. You shut down your laptop, setting it on your nightstand. You curl up in your bedsheets, wiggling in excitement. 

Goodbyeee shitty roommates. 

~~

You're at your clerk job, working with a bounce in your step as you're getting ready to leave for lunch. 

"Why're you so excited, dear?" Barb asks, she's the sweet, older lady who greets the customers. "Going on a date?" She says teasingly.

"Actually, I'm trying to move out of my apartment to somewhere else." You say, grinning. 

"Ohh, that's exciting. I'm glad for you deary." She smiles, "Who're you moving in with?"

"Not sure, but I found a place in the burbs on the other side of town. I'm hoping to meet them tomorrow on my day off."

 

"Ahh, I hope you get what you're expecting, then."

"I'm just hoping for people who have normal cleaning habits and don't keep me up all night." You sigh, slyly checking your phone again. Two minutes before your break starts. You'll call the number you found and see what you can set up.

You and Barb talk about the store and what she's up too lately before you head to the break room. It was empty, so you dial up the number and anxiously wait as it rings.

There's a click, "...mmhello?" The voice is deep, and they sound like they just woke up. Shit, you didn't want to wake them up. _Way to go, they probably hated you already._

"H-hi! Is this San? I saw your listing online? I wanted to ask if the room is still available?" You stutter, your gut in a bundle of nerves. You let out a slow breath to calm down as he replies.

"Sans. And yeah, what's your name?" He asks, and you give it. "I'm gonna ask you a few questions right now, because the last few people to call haven't worked out, that cool?"

"Oh, sure. That's fine."  
"You got a job?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about pets?" 

"As long as they're house-trained."

"Good, do you mind splitting a grocery bill?"

"Sure, long as it's just the basics."

"Nice. I hate the idea of having too much shit in our fridge. One more question before we figure out times to meet up. Ready?" He asks, and by now he sounds much more awake.

"Hit me." You're unpacking your lunch.

"How do you feel about _monsters_?" San says.

You cock an eyebrow as your brain stops for a minute. "Like monster movies?" You ask.

"Like as a race." He clears up your confusion.

"Oh! My bad. I think they're alright, from the ones I've met at work, they seem really nice, they're always my favourite customers because they're so patient and always understanding..." you stop yourself from rambling, “Ah, sorry. I think they're cool.”

"Hmm, okay. What time is best for you to meet me and my bro?" He sounds like he's satisfied with your answer.

"Well, I have tomorrow off, or we can wait till Thursday?"

"Tomorrow's fine, do you know where the pancake house is?" 

"Yeah, the one downtown?"

"Yep, does two sound good time wise?" he must be a late sleeper, since it was only noon now.

"Sounds great, see you then!" You say excitedly. 

"See yah." He hung up.

You punch the air with your sandwich in hand. Yes! Yes, yes, yes! 

Tomorrow you would have to make sure you dressed to impress the brothers.

You sat there and ate, wondering what they were like. Hopefully not as party-hardy as your current roommates. Maybe you'd come up with a list of questions to ask them tomorrow too, interview the interviewers. Gosh, you were so excited about the idea of a peaceful and quiet evening. 

If this worked out, you would have to move out before the upcoming Monday, when the next month's rent was due. 

Thankfully your current lease was month to month, since most of your newer roommates rotated out quickly. That and you liked your landlords, so you'd have to contact them soon about you leaving.

You checked the time, sighing. Break was almost up. You clean up your garbage and put your lunch pack away, getting ready to head back to the desk.

Tomorrow was gonna be a good day.


	2. Pancakes and Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting and it involves pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank my lovely S.O. for editing this chapter faster than me! <3

~~  
You’ve gotten up early and managed to snag a shower before any of your roommates could hog the hot water. Your goal is to smell good and dress to impress. You’ve thrown on a pair of nice, dark jeans, no holes, and a top with a not-wrinkly plaid shirt over it. You consider for a moment whether it is better to wear a belt or suspenders, but decide your plans are more than likely going to be casual, and so loop the leather belt around your waist. You pull out a pair of nice boots to match, and decide to go do up your hair a bit. You feel like you might be getting a little carried away, but after all you have the time, and you are pretty excited.

Checking the time later on, you notice it is almost one in the afternoon, so you grab your wallet and hurry downstairs, making sure not to forget your phone as you wrap a plain, thick scarf around your neck. Then your jacket; a little big but comfortable.

Making a mental checklist of things, you suddenly remember your key chain and headphones on the upstairs desk. You hurry back to grab them before locking up and heading out.

As you begin the trek downtown, you take out your gloves and pull them on, after seeing your breath in the air. It isn't too chilly of a day, but it has been snowing lightly, and after a few minutes of walking, you begin to feel your nose starting to run. You sniffle and slip on your headphones, putting some tunes on to accompany you on the walk.

–

It is about 1:55, and you’re about two blocks from the diner. You’re freezing now, and you wish you had worn something under these jeans to keep warmer.

Just then, you feel a buzzing from your jacket pocket. You have a text, and you’re surprised to see it is from San.

“we are here, sitting at a booth by window.” You read out loud, “Shit, I’m gonna be late.” You mutter as you fumble with the touchscreen.

You type out: ‘OK, I am almost there. See you in a few!’  
Should you put a smiley at the end? Sure, it wouldn’t hurt. You send it.

You start to jog a bit as the time nears, and up ahead you can see the restaurant. You’re passing the window when you feel an ice patch under your boot, and just as quick you’re flat on your back.

The ground is cold and unforgiving, you can feel your back stinging with pain. You trying to get your wind back as you just stare at the sky for a few minutes, trying to register why. Why do you always get the short end of every stick? Today was supposed to be a good day.

“Ughhhhh,” You groan and sit up slowly, just in time to see a red-mittened hand held out to you.

“DO YOU NEED SOME ASSISTANCE, HUMAN?” A man’s voice? You’re taking his hand as you look up, staring in disbelief at... a skeleton.

A talking skeleton. A very tall, very much talking skeleton. A skeleton who is pulling you to your feet and somehow seems like he is smiling at you happily. You’re looking at him; he’s wearing a dark, brown knit beanie on his head, matched with a burnt orange sweater with a brown argyle pattern going across the chest. He’s got a nice pair of dark jeans and a heavy set of leather boots. He’s talking at you again, but you barely register what he said.

“Uh, pardon? Sorry, I think I hit my head pretty hard.” You stutter out as you realize he asked you another question.

“ARE YOU FEELING WELL? WE SAW YOU SLIP ON THE ICE FROM INSIDE.” He asks again, and his eyes and… _eyebrows_ are narrowed with worry. _Wait, does a skull have those? Eyebrow bones? How the hell does his face work. Did he just blink??? HOW?? **H E H A S N O E Y E L I D S ? ?** _

You’re just staring at him and he looks a little awkward after another minute of silence.

“HERE, WHY DON’T WE GO INSIDE, WHERE IT’S WARM. YOU CAN MEET MY BROTHER TOO.” He takes your shoulders and herds you to the door slowly.

“Is your…brother a skeleton, too?” You ask quietly, but he hears you.

“OF COURSE! WE’RE FROM UNDER MT. EBOTT,” he starts to explain, and your brain starts to catch up with you as you’re brushing the snow off.

“Oh! Thank you for helping me! I forgot to say something earlier. I’m a clutz sometimes,” You smile warmly, holding the door open for him.

“IT WASN’T ANY TROUBLE. DO YOU WANT TO HAVE BREAKFAST WITH US? I MEAN, UNLESS YOU’RE BUSY.” He offers as he pulls his gloves off inside.

“Oh, I would, but I’m supposed to meet two guys here…” You pause in thought, “Do you know anyone here who’s named San?”

“SANS?” He asks you in surprise.

“Is it Sans? I keep forgetting.”

“HE IS MY BROTHER! YOU’RE THE HUMAN??” He says excitedly, then pulls you over to their booth excitedly. “SANS, YOU ARE LUCKY I WENT OUT TO HELP THEM, IT’S THE PERSON WE’RE MEETING ABOUT THE SPARE ROOM.”

There’s another skeleton, albeit he’s a much shorter height and not as thin and lanky looking as the one who helped you outside. _He seems chubby?_ If a skeleton could have a baby face, sure. He’s got a nice, cream-colored turtleneck sweater on, and you can see two coats smushed up against the window next to him. From where you’re standing, it looks like he’s wearing basketball shorts? _And are those slippers?_

“Sup? You’re them then?” He’s grinning at you, and he holds his hand out to you. You reach out and shake his hand, giving your name to Sans and…

“PAPYRUS! IT’S A PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE.” He speaks eagerly and vigorously shakes your hand as well. You can’t help but laugh about it.

“You look like you had a nice _trip_ outside.” Sans mentions as you slide into the opposing side of the booth, “You do realize it’s winter, not _fall_ , right?” Sans is grinning, and Papyrus is batting at him and groaning disapprovingly.

You laugh, peeling off your gloves and setting them next to you on your seat, along with your scarf.

A waitress comes up with a plate of pancakes and a mug of hot chocolate to set in front of Papyrus and refills the coffee mug in front of Sans. She turns to you with a smile, “Can I get you anything?”

“Just a hot chocolate today, extra whipped cream please.” You say, and she goes off to fetch it for you.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Sans asked you casually, reminding you why you were here.

“Oh, I’m a sales clerk at the department store.” You answer, then retaliate, “What about you and Papyrus?”

“I work mainly at a bar, but once in awhile I’ll pick up a part time job somewhere else.” Sans replies.

Papyrus swallows a mouthful of pancakes, “I’m a full time college student and I work there at the help desk.” He says, then continues devouring the pancakes.  
Where the heck does he put all that food? He’s nothing but bones if he’s a skeleton, right?

“That’s cool, what’s your major?” You ask.

“I'M STILL UNDECIDED. THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO DO, AND I KEEP SWITCHING MY MAJORS AROUND.” Papyrus grins.

“Oh, rough life. Did you do the college thing too?” You gesture towards Sans.

He shakes his head, “Nah, I went to the school of hard knocks.” As he says it, he knocks on the table.

The banter continued, and when the lady brought your hot chocolate, you eagerly drink it. It warms you up.

“So what pronouns does a chocolate bar use?” Sans asks, and you see Papyrus glaring at him.

You decide to bite, “I don’t know, what?”

“ _Her/she._ ” He closes his eyes and grins, and you just snort. Papyrus rolls his eyes, obviously done with his nonsense.

“So uh, you said you’re brothers, who’s the older one? Papyrus?”

Papyrus slams his hands on the table and stands, “I’M HONORED THAT YOU THINK I’M THE MORE RESPONSIBLE ONE OF US,” Sans pulls him back down to his seat by the back of his sweater, “BUT SANS IS OLDER THEN ME BY A FEW YEARS.” He says this a bit more disappointingly.

You look at Sans, “Really?”

“Believe it, kid.”

“Not pulling my leg?”

“I don’t have the _guts_ to try.” Sans laughs, and you can’t help but join. These guys are so friendly and you didn’t mind the jokes. God, you're hoping they’ll let you move in. They are so much fun to talk to.

Papyrus stands up, “I’M GONNA GO USE THE RESTROOM REALLY QUICK. NO JOKES, SANS.”

“Me? Joke? Nah,” Sans says as Papyrus leaves.

Sans’ expression grows a little more stern as he looks at you, and you feel a cold chill down your spine when he talks. “I want you to know now that I’m not a nice monster.”

“W-Wha?”

“But so far you’re the best person we’ve considered to move in.”

“Oh, um, thanks-”

“don’t thank me yet, kid. I’m watching you.” Sans threatens, eyes flashing blue for a quick moment, and you don’t really know how to feel about the sudden change of character. It’s scary and makes you nervous, though.

Papyrus comes back to the table, and instantly the atmosphere lightens up. You tentatively go to finish your second cup of hot chocolate, then excuse yourself to go use the bathroom as well.

You make your escape into a stall, standing against the wall.

 _What was that?_ You ask yourself about Sans. _Did he have a problem with you? Or was he just being protective? Like???_ He seemed really friendly, but if he was going to be lowkey creepy like that, you’d rather stay in the apartment complex you were already in. Papyrus was a doll though. Too fricken cute and kind for his own good.  
You sigh. _Maybe he was as nervous about this as you were?_ People and monsters haven’t always gotten along. But not everyone was always as they were made out to be.  
You nod your head in determination. _You will just have to work to gain their trust._ But first you have to pee too, so you take care of that. After, you go to wash your hands and check your reflection in the mirror, adjusting your plaid shirt a bit before drying your hands and heading back to the dining room.

Papyrus looks like he’s arguing with Sans as you approach, but he notices you coming back and drops the conversation.

“THERE YOU ARE! FOR CERTAIN I THOUGHT SANS’ BAD JOKES MADE YOU RUN AWAY.”

“hey, my jokes aren’t that bad.” Sans butts in.

“SHUSH! ANYWAYS...” he tries to change the subject, but stops short when he can’t think of anything.

“Sounds like the cat’s got your tongue-” Sans starts, but you but in this time.

“Sooo, uh, has there been anyone else to ask about the room so far?” You ask eagerly, feeling kind of bad for cutting off whatever joke Sans was about to make.

“Only a few calls, we’ve only met with two other people, so far. We’re still not sure who’d we choose yet.” Sans answers, Papyrus nodding.

You feel your spirits drop a bit, “Ah, alright, do you guys know when you’ll make your decision at all?” You ask.

“not really, why, are you on a time frame?”

“Ish. My lease is done for this month in about a week, and it’d be great to have at least a day or two warning so I can let people know I’m not staying at my current place.”

“OOOH, I SEE. THAT IS VERY URGENT INDEED.” Papyrus notes, just as the waitress just drops off the bill. You notice there’s only one, but she’s already across the room working with other customers before you can call her back. The place is starting to get a bit packed.

“Oh, shoot, I should’ve told her mine was separate.” You say. “I can bring this up and-”

“I told her to put your stuff on our bill, it’s fine.” Sans says, and you’re completely thrown off by it.

“I, uh, thank you….” You’re a bit bewildered. “I can leave the tip if you want? It’s the least I could do.” You say, pulling out your wallet and putting a few dollars on the table.

Then you pull on your scarf and jacket, and all head out as a group. Outside the window where you had slipped before you stop to say goodbyes.

“WE WILL BE SURE TO CALL YOU WITH A DEFINITIVE ANSWER BY THURSDAY, OKAY?”

“Sounds great! Sans has my number, if you have any other questions or if things don’t end up working out.”

“sure do.”

“ALRIGHT, SO LONG, HAVE A GOOD DAY NEW ACQUAINTANCE!” Papyrus waves as he and his brother start to walk off the other way.

“You too!” You say and leave as well. You pull your headphones on and start some music, getting about three blocks away when you realize you’ve forgotten your gloves.

You turn back, annoyed. Of course you’d forget _something_. You’re crossing the street, and suddenly there’s a car coming at you. There’s a horn blaring at you, and you feel your life flashing before your eyes.

...You are back on the sidewalk, blinking rapidly. Down the road you hear the automobile roaring away, and you realize that there’s a pair of hands resting on your shoulder and the small of your back.

“damn, talk about close call, kid.” A familiar voice speaks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger... :O
> 
> Will try to get another update soon, promise~
> 
> Reviews are nice (and also make me want to write out chapters faster apparently...)


	3. This is Gospel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. The holiday weekend killed me, and I had a huge exam last monday....

“Damn, talk about close call, kid.” A familiar voice speaks up.

“San…?” You turn your head to look up, and there he is. “What the– what just happened?”

“Well, I was coming after you to give your gloves back. Also just managed to swipe you from the face of death, too, soooo… hey, you look a little pale.”

“I feel a little pale. T-thanks for my gloves.” You take them, hands shaking as you pull them on.

“Actually, I came to invite you to look at the place too, if you had the time?” He eyes you like you’re a time bomb.

“Uh, sure, that’s cool. Just give me a minute to sit down…” you say this as you’re slowly crouching down.

Sans kneels next to you, whipping out his flip phone and typing something out. He rubs a hand down your back as you breath deeply trying to regain your bearings.

You almost _died_ , and this guy, who’s talked to you twice in your life, just fucking saved your _ASS_. _Holy shit._ You take a deep breath, rubbing at your cheeks before standing back up.

“T-Thanks for that, San.” You say.

“Sans.”

“Sorry. I just-” you started to say something, but a black lincoln with a beige top pulls up. A legit fancy ass car is driving up towards you. With the tall skeleton– _Papyrus, his name is Papyrus_ , driving. “Holy shit.”

“Sup, Pap.” Sans greets his brother with a wave, then leads you to the shotgun seat, opening the door for you. There's a nice wood paneling and the seats are leather, this entire vehicle looks really clean, actually.

You get in, a bit unsure, something about stranger danger and getting into cars with them, but hey, San did just save you from becoming a pancake, and he did mention that you could see the place today.

Said monster jumped into the backseat and chilled out back there as Papyrus starts talking and driving.

“I HOPE YOU DO LIKE THE PLACE, WE DON’T HAVE MUCH BUT WE TRY. I REALLY LIKE IT THOUGH-”

“Oh, uh, I’m sure it’s nice! The pictures you had online looked very neat.” You smile at the taller skeleton.

“AH, YEAH, BACK WHEN THE PLACE… _WAS CLEAN._ SANS, DID YOU CLEAN UP BEFORE WE LEFT.” Papyrus asks as he turns around the corner.

“Pap,” Sans speaks up, “chill.”

“YOU DIDN’T! _DAMNIT SANS_ , WHAT DID I–” he turns his head to glare at Sans as he’s driving.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Mister Papyrus.” You stutter, and it catches both of the monster’s attention.

Sans snorts loudly as Papyrus stops the car at the intersection.

“IT’S JUST PAPYRUS, AND YOU DON’T KNOW MY BROTHER LIKE I DO. HE’D BE A GRADE A SLOB IF I WASN’T ON HIS CASE ABOUT CLEANING UP AFTER HIMSELF.”

“Pap, I don’t think you should tell that to someone who wants to live with us.”

You’re trying to stifle your own laugh now.

“WHY? THEY SHOULD AT LEAST BE _WARNED_ OF WHAT THEY’RE GETTING INTO.” Papyrus turns down a neighborhood street.

“I think it would be more interesting as a,” Sans does his best jazz hands impression, “learning experience.”

“SURE….SANS… _SURE…_ ” Papyrus couldn’t have looked more unamused. He pulls into a small drive way. “HERE WE ARE, HOME SWEET HOME.” Papyrus turns off the car and starts to get out.

You get out as well, looking around. It was a two story house, a pale blue exterior and a dark shingled roof covered in snow. From where you were standing, you could see that the front yard was pretty nice, and that there was a backyard surrounded by a wooden fence, from what you could see standing in the driveway. Papyrus and Sans are heading to the front door, Sans holding open the screen door as Papyrus is unlocking the front door. Papyrus waves you over.

“THIS WAY,” he calls your name. You quickly walk over, following the tall skeleton into the house, catching Sans eye for a spare moment. You remembered his warning from the restaurant then, and felt a tad nervous. You should make this trip quick, just in case anything comes up.

Immediately as you step in, you’re met by Papyrus again, “CAN I TAKE YOUR JACKET? I’LL HANG IT UP FOR YOU. IT’S KINDA WARM IN HERE.”

“Oh, uh sure. Thanks,” you say add you slip off your jacket and hand it over.

He hangs it up and gestures to a line of shoes next to the closet. “YOU CAN PUT YOUR SHOES THERE. IT’S NOT AS BAD AS A MESS AS I THOUGHT IT’D BE, BUT THE LAST WEEK I’D BEEN STUDYING FOR SOME EXAMS SO I HAVEN’T KEPT UP ON CLEANING…”

You’re trying to figure out what mess Papyrus was talking about as you kick off your shoes. The living room itself is pretty spacious, there’s two armchairs and a large couch on the far end with a set of side tables covered in papers, all facing towards a nice flatscreen tv, and cups on the coffee table. It looked lived in, but was nowhere near your standard of ‘messy’. It was way cleaner then your apartment was, for certain. _Maybe Papyrus was a neat freak?_

“Honestly, this isn’t that bad. Way cleaner then what I’m used to coming home too. It’s really nice.” You speak up as you’re looking around curiously. You step off the linolium edge onto the plush carpeting.

“see, it’s fine, paps.”

Papyrus glares at Sans quietly.

“Is this the downstairs bathroom door?” You ask, pointing at the door around the corner.

“Uh, yeeees..?”

“Oh, okay, just wondering.”

“THAT'S ALSO WHERE THE WASHER AND DRYER IS.” Papyrus says, hand on his hip.

“That's cool.” You smile, a sudden wave of awkwardness hits you like a truck. _Why did you ask that??? Stupid, stupid, stupid._

“annnnnyways, kid, this is the room you’d be taking over.” Sans ducks around Papyrus towards a hall, and you shuffle behind him. He opens the door up and steps in. “tada.”

You’re taken by surprise. This room is twice as big as the one you’re in now. “Wow, this is huge! And there’s a closet! Holy…” you’re stepping over and opening the closet and peaking inside. There’s a few sleeping bags and an air mattress on the top shelf. “Huh.”

“yeah, those’ll prolly be gone when we pick someone to move in.” Sans shrugged.

“THEY WILL BE. DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE KITCHEN TOO?” Papyrus catches your attention, and you nod eagerly.

“Yeah! Sure!” You say as you follow him down the hall, and turn to the left. The kitchen was pretty open, but it had a lot of counter space that had a few appliances. You could see a few bar stools at the empty counter to your right, and behind them was another door. 

“Does this go to the backyard?” You ask.

“YES, BUT WE HAVEN’T GONE BACK THERE MUCH SINCE THE SNOW STARTED.” Papyrus explains.

“Makes sense. This is a really nice place you guys have.” You say softly, “And you’re really not in a bad neighborhood either, how’d you guys manage that?”

“oh, we got friends in high places. Neighbors don’t seem to mind us much either.” Sans shrugs.

“YES, I TRY TO BE FRIENDLY WITH THE NEIGHBORS, THERE’S AN OLDER COUPLE NEXT DOOR ON ONE SIDE AND A FAMILY OF FOUR ON THE OTHER. WE EVEN GOT INVITED TO A BIRTHDAY PARTY FOR THEIR YOUNGEST.”

“yeah, that was weird.”

“THEY WERE BEING POLITE. BESIDES, THEIR LITTLE GIRL IS ADORABLE.” Papyrus grumbles at Sans, then the room goes into an awkward silence.

You break it with a small cough into your sleeve. “I-uh-well, I should probably go grab my things and start heading out. Daylight doesn’t last for long in the winter time.” You laugh softly, then shuffle past Sans back towards the front. You can hear them follow you.

“I COULD DRIVE YOU BACK DOWNTOWN IF YOU’D LIKE, HUMAN.” Papyrus offers.

You stop short of taking your jacket off of it’s hanging, turning back to stare at Papyrus quizzically. 

“ _Why_ would I go back downtown?” You ask in confusion.

“TO PICK UP YOUR VEHICLE…?” Papyrus continues helpfully.

“OHH! That’s alright, I don’t have a car anymore, I was just going to walk home–”

“BUT, IT’S BELOW FREEZING OUT NOW!” Papyrus exclaims.

“Yeah, but that’s okay I have my gloves and stuff. I walk everywhere nowadays. Keeps me in shape.” You smile as you slip on your jacket. You see Sans eying you from behind Papyrus, and he’s a bit confused too, it seems.

“WELL, I CAN TAKE YOU HOME THEN.”

“Nonono, it’s fine, It’s only about a…” you pause as you do some mental math, “a hour-ish away. It’s not that bad.” You say, slipping on your boots and glancing up. 

Papyrus's eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his skull when you said how long it'd take.

_Wait….WHEN DID HE HAVE EYEBALLS??!_

“I AM INSISTING THAT I HELP YOU!” 

“It's fine, it's fine...” You laugh softly as he waves arms in frustration at your response.

“I INSIST THOUGH,” Papyrus goes to fetch his coat again as well.

“I didn’t want to cause you any trouble–”

“IT’S NO TROUBLE AT ALL.” Papyrus cuts you off.

You look towards Sans, unsure, and he shrugs at you. “Paps is stubborn about somethings, it’ll _drive_ you crazy. You might as well hitch a ride with him, eh?” He grins.

“Oh, alright then…” You say as you readjust your scarf over the lower half of your face.  
“Thanks for inviting me over to see the place, guys. I really look forward maybe living with you both.” You realize that sounded stupid as you said it, and clamped your mouth shut.

“No probs, it was nice meeting you,” Sans says your name then, holding his hand out. You shake it firmly. “Have a safe trip home.”

“Thanks, uh, you…too?”

Sans raises a bone brow- _how do you even do that as a skeleton??_. “I am…home….?”

“Oh, right. Sorry, uh, I just kinda said it out of habit. Have a good evening, then?”

“not a bad habit to have. Thanks.”

“SANS, DID YOU WANT TO COME WITH?” Papyrus asks him, having finished putting on his things and grabbing his keys..

Sans shakes his head. “nah, you go on ahead. I’m gonna catch up on some sleep.”

“YOU BETTER FINISH THE DISHES WHILE I’M GONE.”

“yeah, yeah…” Sans waves the comment off, heading back towards to the hall.

You follow Papyrus out the front, and he unlocks the car for you both to hop in. Papyrus jumped into the driver’s seat as you slipped into the lincoln and buckled your seatbelt. You tell him the address of you complex, and he does a quick search on his phone before starting the car up and pulling out onto the road.

“I didn’t tell you before, but this is a really, really nice car.” You say.

Papyrus seems to grimace a little, then shrugs. “IT’S A GIFT FROM MY EX.”

You whip your head at him, eyes wide. “ _What!_ Dang! I wish one of my exes left me expensive cars…” you sigh.

“YEAH. I DIDN’T WANT TO KEEP IT, BUT HE TOTALED MY FIRST CAR WAY BACK.” He says as he drives down the road.

“Oh.” you grimaced. “That’s different then,” you say. An awkward silence looms in the car. “So, uh, sorry.”

“FOR WHAT?” He looks at you from the side of his eye.

“For making you remember your ex.” You say quietly, “If someone did that to me I’d be pretty annoyed at them.”

“I’m not annoyed at you, I promise.” He gritted his teeth, his voice getting deep as he muttered, “IF ANYTHING, I’M JUST ANNOYED AT _THAT NARCISSISTIC JERK_ …”

You had definitely hit a nerve now. “Ahh, oh, my street is on the right up ahead.” You switch the topic, hoping he’d be distracted.

It worked, thankfully, and his attention snapped to where you pointed. He turned into the complex, looking around.

“YOU LIVE…IN THIS DUMP? _REALLY_? I’VE HEARD A LOT OF BAD NEWS ABOUT THIS BEACH-FIELD PLACE.” He says while frowning.

“Yeah, it’s one of the few places I can actually afford, so it would’ve been here or back to my parent’s house, and there was no way I was going back home. Oh, my building is over there.” You point to one of the larger buildings.

“GEEZE, HOW MANY ROOMMATES DO YOU HAVE NOW?”

“Seven, but if you’re counting significant others there’s usually about…” You pause to do the mental math. “About fifteen people in there at the most? More show up if some of them are throwing a party though.” You explain.

Papyrus’s eyes seem to jut out of his skull. “HOLY GUACAMOLE! HOW?”

“There is a lot of sneaking going on.”

“I CAN’T EVEN…” he stops the car in front of the house. “HUMAN! YOU ARE REALLY STRANGE.”

You laugh, “Thanks? I guess?” You unbuckle your seatbelt when he stops in front of the building. “Thank you for the ride, too. You really didn’t have too, but I appreciate it.”

“IT WASN'T A PROBLEM AT ALL! BESIDES, IT'S FAR TOO COLD AND DARK TO BE WALKING ALONE IN THE EVENING.” He frowns. You manage a glimpse of the sky, and it had gotten significantly darker as you came over.

“Eh, I’m used to it, and I have a few ways to protect myself.” You start to open the door, “You and your brother are really nice people, though. I hope you have a good night.” You say as you exit.

“YOU TOO, HUMAN.” Papyrus grins, and you shut the door and head inside.

Inside, your roommates are all lounging in the living room.

“Hey. How was work?” One asks, not looking up from her book.

“Meh?” You shrug. You hadn’t told them you’d had this day off. You take off your jacket and hang it up, kicking off your shoes.

“Same. Alley and Kaylee are coming over tonight. Prolly gonna be drinking again.” She warns you.

You sigh. You have a nine o'clock shift tomorrow too.  
“Thanks for the heads up. I’m going to bed now then. Hopefully catch some z’s,” You say as you head upstairs. “‘Night.”

“Night.”

 _Today was a pretty good day..._ you realize as you head up to bed. Met some new people, well, monsters, and maybe you passed their interview. You open the door to your room upstairs, and jump back.

“GET THE _HELL_ OUT OF MY ROOM,” you shout in surprise, startling the guy awake on your bed.

“Ah, hey, uh, sure, I’m going.” He says as he stumbles out. You slam the door shut behind him and lock it while grumbling angrily. _Who the fuck was that?? And why were they in your room!?!? You hated your roommates! Ugh!_

You do a sweep of your room, but everything seems untouched for the most part. Except your bed. You sigh as you pull the blankets and sheets off, going through the chest at the foot of the bed and looking for a clean set. You managed to put your bed back together quickly, then flop down on the sheets in a tired exasperation.

Withing minutes, your grumpy thoughts drifted off, and soon enough you’re asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like, you can talk @ me on my tumblr. I post the chapters there before here. :P
> 
> It's reaperbirb.tumblr :P
> 
> Reviews are nice.


End file.
